This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 195081, which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on June 16, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,024,783; 3,941,020; 3,842,700; and, 3,623,516 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse saw guide devices.
While all of the prior art patented constructions are more than adequate for performing the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these devices are also deficient in a number of different respects.
To begin with, the aforementioned prior art constructions are unduly complex, cumbersome, and in most instances particularly suited to only one of a variety of power and/or manual saws. In addition, the vast majority of these patented devices are too expensive for the weekend carpenter, woodworker or hobbyist due to their structural complexity.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need among those familiar with this type of a device for a simple, straightforward variable angle saw guide apparatus that would be very easy to operate and which could be used in conjunction with a wide variety of both powered and manual saws; and, the provision of such an arrangement is a stated objective of the present invention.